Violet's Group, Helen, and Louis Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands
(Back with the rest of Team Excalibur outside the Forbidden Jungle, they are finished getting themselves ready for Canterlot as well) Izzy: Well, I’m ready. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: So are we. Team Excalibur: Yeah. (Suddenly, they heard someone sneeze from the other side of the rock. Suspicious, Sora and Tiny’s groups, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie cautiously approach slowly when….) Tikal: Guys? (They turned) Tikal: Be careful. (Team Excalibur agreed with a nod. After nodding back, Sora and Tiny’s groups, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie proceeded to approach the other side of the rock, armed. They peeked and found….) Scouting group: Nothing’s there. (They turned and got ready to call to the others) Sora: The coast is…! (Suddenly, the villains, all recovered from Sora’s song a few minutes ago, jumped out and surprise attacked them by having Metalseadramon grab them in his tails. The Monstars managed to escape, and just when Koala and the Komodo Brothers approach them, the rest of Team Excalibur, confused at first, approached) Team Excalibur: Guys? Knuckles: Are you…? (Suddenly, they noticed each other, much to the remaining Team Excalibur’s shock) Tai: Guys! (The villains smirked evilly at them) Komodo Joe: I guess Ripper’s sneeze is worth luring them out. Moe: Yep! Ripper: (Laughing crazily) Yeah, yeah, yeah! (Team Excalibur and the Monstars got determined and charged ahead to save Sora's group, Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie when Puppetmon and Mummymon jumped in front of them) Puppetmon: Keep away! Mummymon: Time to tie some loose ends! (They threw their red ribbons and mummy wraps respectively at them, tying them up like mummies again) Vector: Not again! Cortex: (Mockingly) Yes again! (Then Myotismon goes up to a struggling angry Sora) Myotismon: We’ll take that. (Then he snatches Excalibur, scabbard and all, from Sora’s waist) Sora: Hey! Dingodile: Give that back now! (But Myotismon pulls Excalibur out of its scabbard and hands it to Vanitas. Then Myotismon’s group smirked evilly in accomplishment) Hunter J: Excalibur is ours finally. Mephiles: We warned your goody two-shoed king four years ago that we’d get it. Infinite: And take everything and everyone from him. Cortex: And rule the kingdom forever. (Vanitas then points Excalibur’s blade at Sora) Vanitas: And, despite that you killed my brother, I shall make you my future queen. (Team Excalibur got calmly shocked) Team Excalibur: Queen?! Vanitas: Yep. (Sora got angry) Sora: Never! (She attempts to kick Vanitas, but he jumped back, dodging it) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Heh. Temper, temper, temper. That temper might become the death of you. (He turned to Myotismon) Vanitas: Father, the potion. (Myotismon pulls the potion out while Vanitas held his Keyblade next to Excalibur) Amy: What’re you planning to do with Excalibur? Vanitas: You’ll see. (Myotismon then drops a drop of the potion on Vanitas’ left hand that is holding both Excalibur and his Keyblade. Then the drop slowly morphed into a green flame-like energy on Vanitas’ weapon-wielding left hand) Vanitas: Yes…! Myotismon: It’s time to prepare…. (Then the energy exploded into flames, engulfing Vanitas’ hand, his Keyblade, and Excalibur) Myotismon’s group: For the Shadow Age! (Team Excalibur watched in shock) Team Excalibur: No! Excalibur! (Then the energy grew bigger, and a bit painful, on Vanitas, enveloping Vanitas’ hand and arm inside of it. Then the energy died down, revealing Vanitas’ left hand now transformed into a dark-looking black double-bladed hand, with a corrupted Excalibur and his Keyblade merged together) Vanitas: Perfect! (Angered along with Team Excalibur, Sonic spoke up) Sonic: Oh, yeah?! Here’s a tune for your victory! (Realizing they’re gonna sing that song again, Puppetmon used his red ribbons to gag them) Puppetmon: (While gagging them) Don’t even think about it! (Then Myotismon’s group goes up to the remaining Team Excalibur members) Myotismon: For the record, Ganon made us immune to that song’s power now. (Ganon growled in agreement. Shocked, Team Excalibur glared from behind the gags) Cortex: Stay angry at that if you like. Vanitas: And if you find your other friends back there, tell them, after they free you, to dare yourselves to come after us in Canterlot. Infinite: Now…. (He uses his powers to levitate the mummified Team Excalibur, except their hostages, who are held by Metalseadramon and gagged) Infinite: Have a nice flight! Mephiles: See you next fall! (Then Infinite shot the mummified Team Excalibur into the Forbidden Jungle, much to the hostages’ concern. Then Vanitas slashed the gags off their hostages, ungagging them) Hostages: (Angrily) How could you do that?! Mephiles: (Sneeringly) Rest assured, they’re not dead. Uka-Uka: And if they have any common sense, they should know better than to fight back against us. (Then they walked towards the lead wagon) Myotismon: Throw them into the lead wagon. Metalseadramon: With pleasure. (Then with that, Metalseadramon released his tail grips on Sora’s group, Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie by throwing them inside the lead wagon. Once in the lead wagon, Haruhiko’s group and the servants noticed them) Haruhiko’s group and servants: Sora, guys? Hostages: Huh? (The hostages noticed them and they hugged) Hostages: Hey. Yuuko: Thank goodness you’re alright! (Then the servants noticed Toshiko as a wolf-bear and instead of freaking out, they spoke up) Daisy: And we know your wolf-bear is Toshiko transformed. Donald: Those barbarians told us. Mrs. Beakley: Yes. (Then they noticed Sora starting to cry calmly as she hugged not only Haruhiko, but also Toshiko, as the villains with evil smirks, watched from outside the lead wagon and Piedmon, Devimon, and Pinstripe comes in with ropes and clothed gags) Haruhiko: What’s the matter? Sora: (Crying) We’re so sorry. We were so close, and we failed. (The hostages got calmly sad, agreeing with Sora. Toshiko and Haruhiko and even the others reassured them calmly as Sora stopped crying) Haruhiko: Hey, hey. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Satoe: What matters is that you risked your lives for us. Yuuko: That we’re alright. Yoshie: And you’re alright. Jim: That’s right. Servants: Yeah. (Myotismon’s group, except Uka-Uka, then pretended to be touched by this mockingly, getting their attention) Cortex: (Pretends to sniffle) Aw, how sweet. Mephiles: (Pretending to cry) How touching indeed. Infinite: (Pretending to cry) Who would’ve thought you loved each other? Hunter J: (Pretending to cry and wipe her eyes) I love tearful reunions. Myotismon: (Pretending to cry) This is breaking my heart. Vanitas: (Pretending to cry) Yeah. (Then they got serious with evil smirks as the villains laughed lightly and evilly in agreement) Uka-Uka: But all this lovey-dovey mush is making us sick! Myotismon’s group: Indeed. (Then Myotismon turned to Haruhiko’s group) Myotismon: Now, we’re near Canterlot. You know what to do, right? (Reluctant, Haruhiko’s group nods) Myotismon’s group: Good. (Then Devimon separated the hostages savagely from Haruhiko’s group) Haruhiko’s group and servants: (To Devimon) Hey! (To hostages) Don’t lose hope! (Then with that, Haruhiko’s group went up front of the lead wagon as Devimon, Pinstripe, and Piedmon grabbed the hostages, now angry at the villains) Leatherhead: You, by gumbo, are the most cold-hearted monsters we ever known! (The villains scoffed haughtily) Myotismon: Flattery will only get you, (Nods at Pinstripe, Piedmon, and Devimon) tied up. (Then on cue at his nod, Piedmon, Devimon, and Pinstripe proceeded to tie up the angry struggling hostages; Their hands behind their backs, their arms tied down to their torsos, and their ankles tied together) Sora: (Angrily struggling) You won’t get away with this! Hostages: (Angrily struggling) Yeah! (The villains, however, were undeterred) Myotismon: Sorry, but we did. (Then he closed the flap and Piedmon, Pinstripe, and Devimon gagged the hostages with the gag cloths. Once all tied and gagged, the hostages are them held back by one of Piedmon’s swords and Pinstripe’s tommy gun) Piedmon: Now be good hostages and stay! Pinstripe: Or you’ll be spitting up teeth through your forehead! (The hostages got calmly concerned and angry combined. Back in the Forbidden Jungle, the mummified Team Excalibur landed on the ground. After they recovered, they began to struggle to free themselves when they see Matt and Crash’s groups and the magic assistants approach and then notice in shock) Matt and Crash’s groups and magic assistants: Guys?! (They run up to them and Gabumon used his multiple claw attacks to untie and ungag their friends finally) Cream: Sora and the others are captured! Charmy: And Vanitas is holding Excalibur next to his Keyblade, permanently! (Realizing in shock, the others got determined) Matt: Then let’s go save them! Aku-Aku: And our kingdom! Ace: Man, those monsters have the nerve to ruin our accomplish so far! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! Mike: My sentiments exactly! Sulley: Tell me about it! Fungus: We’re sure gonna make them sorry! Randall: And they make us so mad, that I’d, I’d…! (Suddenly, his invisibility was perfected, much to the others’ notice. Randall then spoke up) Randall: (Voice-over) What? Snake: You turned invissssible perfectly. Randall: (Voice-over) I did? (Then he got happy) Randall: (Happily, voice-over) Hey! I did! (Then, after a brief silence, he turned visible next to Knuckles, startling him) Randall: Check it out! (Knuckles glared at him briefly) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Very funny, surprising me! (Silver suddenly realized something) Silver: I think I know why Randall’s invisibility technique worked perfectly. Team Excalibur: What? Silver: It’s because before, he couldn’t perfect it due to him and Mike’s group not agreeing and disagreeing the right way. And ever since we worked together for the past three days, they started doing it the right way. (Suddenly, Omega spoke up) Omega: I just made a discovery, too. Team Excalibur: What? Omega: According to my sensors, the potion Myotismon’s group used can be broken if Excalibur were to be put back in the stone. Vector: Time out! How are we gonna get Excalibur back in the stone if…? (They slowly realized and got it, as if having an idea) Vector: On second thought, good idea! Rainbow Dash: Well, let’s get to Canterlot immediately! Matt: For Sora, our friends and families, and the kingdom. (They nod and headed to the direction of Canterlot) Coming up: After the villains and captives’ arrival at Canterlot, Team Excalibur, after successfully warning Leomon, Ogremon, and Wizardmon of this, successfully rescue the captives and during a huge battle between good and evil in the courtyard, Team Excalibur’s three certain young friends end up making a hard choice involving a certain offscreen beastly transformation to help their friends. Then after Leomon is captured, Team Excalibur, except Sora’s group who stay behind to fix the tapestry with Haruhiko’s group’s help, goes after the villains to save their king from danger. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies